Meaning of Life and Music
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Music gives us the power to express ourselves and making our lives fill up with colors. Aqours has the power of music, making the people love them and spreading happiness, even to those who are different. One "special" teen wanted to be happy, even making friends despite of the bullying he faced in his life and wants to feel belonged in the society. For better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not gonna write a long introduction because its a pain in the ass and it would definitely be a waste of space. I'll be writing for the very first time and its from Love Live Sunshine! :3. There will be influences of some music anime. Yes, I mean it, this would be my first self insert story... But its just a semi self insert because there will be quirks that doesn't apply to me as a person. Anyway, lets start the music!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live Sunshine. Some of the OC's belongs to me, but the plot is truly mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Journey about Life**

"Hey Kouichi-kun. Wake up or you might be late for school!"

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned due to that sudden nagging of my sister causing me to sit up in my bed and yawned. After all the stretching, I looked and informed her that, "Shirayuki-nee. I'll be taking a bath now. Would you kindly get out of my room please?" My words were kinda tackless and my sister just laughed a bit about my "words of brashness". She stood up and rustling my green hair, causing me to grunt in annoyance and pouted She giggled of her actions and replied before leaving for school.

"You are kinda cute if you pout like that Kouichi-kun~"

Yeah, my life as the younger sibling kinda suck a bit though because my sister teased me a bit. My name is Kouichi Satomi and I'm the youngest member of the family at the age of 16. My sister is named Shirayuki Satomi and at the age of 20, she took Business Administration at the prestigious University of Tokyo as a Sophomore and I'm also a Sophomore at Shizuoka Gakuen School, which is weird hence the name is "Academy", alongside with "School".

After I'm done preparing myself in going to school, I smiled as I have the key to my home because my parents are leaving too early for work. Oh, I kinda wish that I can have breakfast with them. But, it can't be helped. Bringing my bag with me obviously, I went to the nearest bus stop as I looked at my wristwatch to see if I'm late or not. Suddenly, I was being bumped by someone. Of what I can observe, she seems to be a brown haired girl yelping from the impact and fell her butt off as she rubbed it to ease the pain.

"I'm so sorry miss!" I bowed a lot, before offering her a hand to get up crouching as I sighed in relief that she's not hurt, "Are you alright? It was so careless of me to avoid looking at my surroundings," Great, I sounded like those cliche nice guys in an anime as I turned my head a bit sideways, groaning and I was talking to myself as usual.

"I'm fine..." She timidly took my hand as I pulled myself up to help her get up and I succeeded on what I'm doing right now, "I'm also sorry for not knowing my surroundings..." She bowed and I was so nervous that I wanted to escape my faults. It was my fault for not excusing myself. Ahhh... Forget it as I smiled in an awkward way and I heard of an another girl, which is kinda similar of what I'm doing right now and obviously misunderstanding the situation right now. She has a dark blue green hair with violet eyes and points at me, causing myself to feel scared.

"Stop right there, Mortal! I, the powerful fallen angel Yohane, shall destroy you for hurting her ally!"

I stepped back as I screamed that I thought that she's gonna hurt me while I'm crouching and using my bag to cover my head, shaking in fear that I was gonna cry. I felt that I was gonna be bullied at the outside world and I knew this from the start that no one will understand of how I feel right now. This 'Yohane' was surprised because she thought that I was 'acting' along in her antics, while her friend was shocked of what I'm doing.

 _'Why does he act like that? No normal person would act that way.'_

 _'Wait, does she know about my mental condition?'_ I thought as I timidly lowering my guard and looking at the girls, while they, along the people watching me raised an eyebrow because of my actions. My eyes widened and I could feel the shame burning in my heart as I stood up and left the scene to go to the bus, crying and I hope that I was alone and people will never notice me again. Yet, people are murmuring about how "insane", "retarded" I was.

Riding at the back of the bus, I keep a smile on my face trying to be positive and think that nothing was happening. But at the back of my head, I wished that I don't have any mental disorder while I gripped my back and lowering my head, masking my true emotions and hoping that I won't get bullied by the time I arrived at school soon.

 _'Help me...'_

* * *

 **Uranohoshi All Girls Academy (Third Person POV)**

The two girls who witness the 'awkward' teen, wanted to forget it and hoping that he doesn't act that way in public ever again. Hanamaru Kunikida was the very one to witness the guy and looks at her friend, Yoshiko Tsushima, who also witness the scenario as well. Now, a certain red head went into them and greets with a cheerful smile, waving her hand in a childlike manner

"Hey Maru-chan and Yohane-chan!"

They greeted her as always and that girl revealed to be Kurosawa Ruby. She noticed the two, as Hanamaru visualized that the boy at the bus stop was too weird while trying to analyze about his actions. In fact, he's even more weirder than Yoshiko's Fallen Angel persona herself, which is her chunnibyou side. Ruby tilts her head when she saw Hanamaru reading about something, while Yoshiko feels curious about it. She went near to them and asked.

"Maru-chan, what's that you reading?"

It was an pocket book on her hand as she instantly closed her book and puts it in her bag, to which Yoshiko was crossing her arms and seems to be on the mood to release her Fallen Angel persona. She turned in a dramatic way and did a peace sign at the right eye. Hanamaru closed her eyes, trying to give Ruby an answer, despite that they are friends and they even have a successful debut as a whole group of nine.

"Its about a "special" person me and Yoshiko-chan saw back at the bus stop, zura."

"Special?" Tilting her head, before "getting" the idea and tries to guess in a very innocent manner, thanks to her demeanor, "Maru-chan's special someone?"

"Huh!?" Hanamaru's reaction is very obvious as she instantly blushed at the misunderstanding Ruby gets, shaking her head while trying to find the words to say, "Ummmm..." Due to her shy demeanor and before she can even answer to the childish girls' question, Yoshiko finds that question annoying because that "special" guy is just a stranger. She replied, using her other persona.

"That's a ridiculous question Mortal! That strange being is just a stranger, passerby and that fate won't happen at all!"

"Really Yohane-chan?"

"I would agree with Yoshiko-chan zura. I mean, I don't even know his name and he just ran off like that," The bookworm nodded, still reading her pocket book of knowledge and in an instant, Ruby shrieked because... Hanamaru just met a guy which causes the imaginative girl to cover her ears and change persona.

"Geez, calm down Ruby...! Shocking that me and Hanamaru met a guy. He's too timid."

"Oh... He's not scary and mean?" She went into Hanamaru's back and then was too nervous because they just met a guy in a accident. The brown haired girl analyzed that personality of the guy. Yoshiko observes a bit that Ruby isn't used to see or heard about guys bumping her friends in an accident and she can't blame her for that. But, the bookworm slides away from her grasp, while patting her head, giving her the assurance.

"Don't worry about it Ruby-chan, the male that me and Yoshiko-chan met is harmless and timid to strangers zura."

But deep inside her mind, she feels bad about lying Ruby about this situation because she knew, along with Yoshiko about the situation due to that certain boy who is afraid of people or strangers in general. In addition, she finds his actions strange and not normal to most people would do. Ruby faced her and gives Hanamaru a benefit of a doubt. Yet, her mind said that she trusted them as her very good friends.

"Fufufu~ I can sense it with my telepathic powers that the teacher is on the way to our classroom," When Yoshiko, or Yohane as of now the two girls rattled and even the Chunnibyou did the same thing.

"Ehhhhh!? We should go back to our seats right away!" In an instant, the three girls went to their seats, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

In the background, a girl who has light brown hair with streaks of neon pink and green was holding her a drawing book is observing her classmates while drawing three watery notes in each side, representing those girls in front of her.

 _'Hmmmm... Aqours, I definitely wanted to see you shine some more for the people to wear their smiles proudly when they'll hear your songs.'_

* * *

 **Shizuoka Gakuen School* (Kouichi's POV)**

"Hmmmm?" As I arrived at school, I noticed that the people are having a chitchat about something and that something is related to idols. When I went into my seat, I fell flat and my butt hurts as I heard laughs straight to the normal people, because someone pulled my seat out. I groaned as one guy asked in a very demeaning way.

"Hey Retard, did ya imagine too much about your fantasies?!"

As I stood up and dusting my lower parts of my pants, I heard a voice of a guy, telling those mean people to talk smart and be productive, because bullying is just too childish and stupid. I got my chair back, yet my emotions are starting to shake due to those cruel words that people put into me. I sighed as I sit down in my chair and I was greeted by someone.

"Hello there my Savvy Friend~!"

"Hi Hatsumei-san," Yes, his name was Igarashi Hatsumei and he definitely loved tinkering technology and all that stuff he's doing. I noticed that he's drawing something that I don't understand. Yet, I can hear that some people are excited that Aqours might be performing all around Shizuoka before spreading across the country. I keep on listening to the discussion until I faced my good techie friend as I asked this question.

"Our schoolmates are kinda excited for this group called Aqours to perform on stage. Who are they?"

Without looking at me, he answered in a casual way, "A school idol group where my sister enrolled in the same school as them."

"Ahhhhh..." I nodded in understanding and I got my book to study my lessons. But, being "special" is absolutely difficult because listening is sometimes ain't a part of our dictionary and sometimes I can't help, but to ask repetitive questions. I noticed that guys are now going near to us and knowing that I'm still hurt deep inside due to the incident at the train station, I just lowered my head.

"Hey Mongoloid! We heard that you haven't heard about Aqours. Did your medicine cause your brain to be damaged?!" The boy was taunting at me as I was shaking, trying not to burst into rage and sucker punch his face because I always kept in mind that violence is bad and possibly won't solve anything. While I was trying to force myself with a smile due to my damaged pride since every single human being has one, I heard of Igarashi-san growling in annoyance because he hates bullyin, especially me.

"Would you guys mess around with someone else and fuck off? Bullying someone is a low blow and a waste of time. Time is money nimrods," I can hear those bullies are snarling in anger at Igarashi-san, who's unfazed by the threats and he just keeps on what he is doing. I was so scared that we might be in trouble and I hate it when cases like this happens. Gulping, I saw Igarashi-san stood up. Well, I could say that his concentration broke and smirked at least four bullies. It can't be helped that bad people are everywhere around the world.

"Oi. You idiots think that you are better than everyone here in this class because you just bullied someone that's helpless and possibly, unique? You just came here, just to make fun of Kouichi?" He points at me, while I was trying to calm down and wanted to stop this barbaric scenario, "That's the lamest thing that you've ever done in your sad, miserable lives. At least that he's trying to improve himself to learn; unlike your boring, unproductive, cliché lives."

"Who the fuck do you think you are huh!?" The people stopped discussing about idols and they divert their attention towards Igarashi-san and those scary people. He grabbed him by the collar, which I saw Igarashi-san grinned and wanted to bring it on. I instantly screamed because I can't take it anymore because I hate violence and all this nonsensical fighting, while touching my forehead at my desk, gripping at the back of my head.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!"

"What's this? This mentally retarded being is forcing us not to fight?" One of the bullies turned their attention towards me and I know that I'll get hurt, as I saw them letting go of Igarashi-san. To be honest, I'd rather get hurt rather than my friends and I know this from my father, who helps people and said people are now diverted their attention to me while they stopped talking about this Aqours group. I closed my eyes, trying to cower my way to my bag. Before I can taste their wrath, a teacher arrived and I was saved by the bell. Thank goodness. One of them smirked before they went back to their seat.

"You're lucky for that you crazy person. No one will save you next time."

Hatsumei-san sits down beside my desk while staring at me, because I just helped him to avoid any trouble. He writes something in a sheet of paper, giving it to me.

 **-You're very brave to protest against violence Kouichi.-**

I sighed as I closed my eyes and write, before giving it back to him.

 **-Because its barbaric and it makes us look like a group of brainless zombies if we stoop down to their level.-**

When I heard Igarashi-san (Yes, I tend to change his name occasionally) silently snickering, I began to wonder of this group. Its not that I haven't heard of them, Its been awhile since I heard about this competition from the people of before, _'Love Live? School Idols? Aqours?... I might as well talk about this when I arrive back home.'_

* * *

 **Uranohoshi Student Council**

The third years are very much discussing for the next concert or even a charity, just for the fans to come for free without paying a ticket to come in. There are three girls in that said room; one is a long black haired girl with blue green eyes with a mole on the lower right side of her mouth and has a look that shouts "Ojou-sama!"... But, its not. She seems to be thinking deep, while making this even better as she's like the leader of the group. The other one has a short blonde hair, with matching yellow eyes and she seems to be laid back. The last one has a ponytail blue hair with matching purple eyes as she was crossing her arms, being the calm one of the group. The girl with black hair was the one to open this up.

"Alright, lets discuss about a new charity concert for Aqours."

"Ehhhh? What kind of charity by the way Dia-chan~?" Asked a laid back girl named Mari Ohara, who was known that her family did endorse their school. The blonde girl was listening to Ministry in her iPhone playlist due to her favorites despite that she's a school idol. She's currently wearing headphones with the occasional headbanging.

"Let's say for the disabled," Suggested by the president of the student council, Kurosawa Dia. While the two girls listens, she began to explain, "The reason that I wanted to have this event is because, knowing that we are already known school idols, we have to be compassionate towards our fans, whether they are normal or not."

"Hmmmm..." The calm member of the group, Kanan Matsuura closed her eyes while crossing her arms, "While that's true Dia-san, I don't know if some of our fans could understand them."

"Yeah, there are people telling them to suck their balls due to their different personality and not even close to their standards."

"Mari-san, that's crude and vulgar!" She complained, blushing in embarrassment while pointing the blonde girl who shrugged and removed her earphones, pausing the song and knowing that Dia will scold her, "Where did you learn such language!?"

"My playlist," The blonde girl shrugged.

Before the student council president scolds her even more, they heard a door knocking as the two third year girls stopped for awhile. They looked at the door, while Dia squints her eyes in suspicion if its just nonsense or not. Suddenly, they heard a voice of a gentle woman, asking, "Excuse me, is the student council in?"

"State your purpose. We have a private meeting on process."

"Its about helping the disabled."

Dia already knows who that is, as she sighed while trying to calm her nerves and Mari, along with Kanan are looking at the door when the student council president told her to get in. After that, the girl revealing to be a long hime black hair that reaches her waist and revealing to have dark emerald eyes, smiling to the girls which surprises Mari and Kanan due to her look, having that Yamato Nadeshiko vibe around her, even in looks. Suddenly, the blonde whipped Dia a sudden question.

"Dia-chan, is that your older sister?"

"That's not my sister, obviously!" She frowned and sighed, looking at the girl, "What is it, Shizuka Kamiyama-san?"

"Yes Kaichou," She bowed in respect and formally calls her the president as she stands right in front of the girls, "I was eavesdropping by the door when I heard about you and your friends talking about helping the disabled. Won't you mind that I'll be included in your said help?"

"You know that this is about my group Aqours, right? Why should I include you?"

"Because I am a member of a group that helps the disabled here in Japan and we might sponsor your group," She answered in a firm tone, that Kanan sees that she's serious about helping them.

The blonde girl glanced at the other black haired girl as she whistled, knowing that she's gonna do everything that those people will have comfortable lives and live like equal human beings and not mistaken for insane people in a mental hospital. Then, she looks at the girl, who has that no nonsense look.

"Geez, you do have that **"cool** **aura with passion"** around you." She stated in her usual Engrish tone and Shizuka giggled. Dia knows that the older girl means it and she nodded.

"Alright. If you are a member of that said "group", I'll give a benefit of a doubt that I'll believe you. So, I might want to know... What's the name of your group?"

"Learning Disabilities Association and I'm the youngest member." She smiled and the three girls were pretty surprised as Dia began to ask that question, knowing that she has heard of it, along with her friends.

"Aren't professional doctors and psychiatrists were in that group? How are you a member of that organization and isn't that group located from Tokyo?"

"Do you think that only professionals can help the disabled?" She has that dark aura, adding that icy giggle, before smiling back making the girls shocked and surprised that the very gentle girl can be creepy at times, causing the girls to sweat drop,"There are aspiring teenagers such as us that can become and we are a different group to the professionals and we work just like them," She paused for awhile before she added, "True that its in Tokyo, particularly Shinjuku since there are mostly psychiatrist and doctors that helps them."

The trio nodded before that they'll huddle up while the Student Council President told her to wait for awhile, before discussing to the girls, whispering and wanting that Shizuka won't be paying attention to them for a moment.

"Hey, I know that what she said about the group is true... Is she really a member of LDA?"

"I heard about the group since my family usually does charities, even schools for special children." Mari said, while trying to keep her voice down, though that she even wondered because she sounded that she's a member, "As for her, being a member... Doubtful, but maybe she's just a volunteer."

"There are teens around the world had their own group and making money, to help them and making them happy..." Kanan stated, "... Even though that they are different."

Dia closed her eyes and feeling the atmosphere surrounding them and Shizuka was waiting patiently and smiling, because she'll be helping the disabled. Learning some of them, there are things that they can't understand about them, probably will never be if some of the people won't let them. Kanan and Mari already knew what she has in mind, despite that she's acting strict like Eli, she's gonna make everyone happy like her idols did in the past... Even to people who are different, through music.

* * *

 **Here are the introduction of the OC's and their sheet.**

 **Name: Kouichi Satomi (幸一 里美 (The happy one in a beautiful village).)**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Blood Type: B+**  
 **Height: 163 cm**  
 **Weight: 132 lbs**  
 **Body Measurements (Women only): -**  
 **Appearance: He has a shaggy, yet messy dark green hair with lavender eyes and usually looks like your typical high school boy in anime. Surprisingly, he has a lean body due to his past being an Aikido black belter.**  
 **Favorite food: Sukiyaki**  
 **Least favorite (food): Mushrooms**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Irino Miyu (Tottymatsu of Mr. Osomatsu, Kageyama Ritsu of Mob Psycho 100)/Yuri Lowenthal (Kishitani Shinra of DRRR!, Ben of the Ben 10 series)**  
 **Personality: An odd boy with weird sense of action that people wondered if he's normal or not. Currently fighting against his mental disorder, he's currently a pacifist when he doesn't want any violence or even conflict at which he shouts to say "Stop!" when that happens. While having the knack of playing piano and still happy (obviously masking it), unfortunately he's extremely gullible because he usually believes what people told him so or even in rumors. He also easily gets misunderstood when he picks the wrong choices of words and he has that wish that he can fit in the normal society to avoid be misjudged. Very timid to strangers and he's afraid of being bullied by the people due to his childhood life. However, he has a knack of jokes, even though its bland at times. Also, he seems to have an inferiority complex due to him, not normal.**

 **Extra: He has autism, yet he's fighting against it in order to be happy.**

 **Name: Shirayuki Satomi (白雪** **里美 (Snow White in a beautiful village).)**  
 **Age: 20**  
 **Blood Type: B+**  
 **Height: 167 cm**  
 **Weight: 129 Ibs**  
 **Body Measurements (Women only): B87-W59-H83**  
 **Appearance: She has that dark wavy green hair with bangs that almost covered her eyes, silky white skin and has that mischievous and teasing golden brown eyes (which she got it from her father). She's a lean girl due to her training in self defense.**  
 **Favorite food: Salty foods**  
 **Least favorite (food): Anything with alcohol (She got low tolerance of Alcohol)**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Marina Inoue (Laura Bodewig of Infinite Stratos, Yoko of Gurren Laggan)/Alexis Tipton (Moka Akashiya of Rosario + Vampire, Kazane Aoba of Keijo!)**  
 **Personality: The older sister of Kouichi. She witnessed on how her younger brother was being bullied in the past due to him being different and wanted to be accepted by the normal society. Vowing to protect him, she has an extreme case of brother complex when he asked her about the people he met. Because of that, she also has to tease him if her brother about love, despite she didn't experienced it herself and even learned martial arts due to the traumatic past that her brother went through. Like her brother, she's also gullible if its about her brother. She's also very hostile to people who bullied her brother, which is the irony that she can be insensitive to his feelings sometimes and she easily guesses his questions wrong.**

 **Name: Hatsumei Igarashi (發明 五十嵐 (Inventor of Fifty Storms).)**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Blood type: A+**  
 **Height: 163 cm**  
 **Weight: 145 lbs**  
 **Appearance: Short dark brown hair, gray eyes, a fit body (from lifting, lugging and toting heavy tech).**  
 **Favorite food: Rice with fresh cooked fish**  
 **Least favorite (food): Fried foods**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Osaka Ryouta (Yamada Ryuu of Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches, Vali Lucifer of DxD)/Sam Riegel (Mori Motonari of Sengoku Basara, Isana Yashiro of the K series)**  
 **Personality: Normally a quiet person with a fascination and knack for technology, Hatsu hides immense pride in what he can do. He has a liking for deviation and abnormality, and despises what others deem as normal. Prefers to stick to schedules and hates not being punctual. (He belongs to my very good friend, Hong Cong.)**

 **Name: Shizuka Kamiyama (静 神山 (The Quite Mountain God).)**  
 **Age: 18**  
 **Blood Type: AB+**  
 **Height: 175 cm**  
 **Weight: 150 lbs**  
 **Body Measurements (Women only): B85-W57-H81**  
 **Appearance: She has that long hime like black hair that reaches all the way to her waist and has that sweet and gentle emerald eyes. She's extremely tall for a normal Japanese girl, believing that she has a foreign blood, which is not and has that Yamato Nadeshiko beauty in her**  
 **Favorite food: Italian Food**  
 **Least favorite (food): Anything Spicy**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Hisaka Yoko (Mio Akiyama of K-On!, Literary Girl (Yassan) of Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou)/Brina Palencia (Shirayuki of Snow White with a Red Hair, Ai Enma of Hell Girl)**  
 **Personality: A very gentle, soft spoken and kind girl with a big sister aura that usually does the helping, especially when it comes to the disabled, willing to volunteer. Rarely gets angered, but usually surrounding in dark aura adding a bone chilling giggle when people belittled people who are different than normal, knowing that she hates it and feels hopeless if they are mocked a lot, with her, nothing to do about it. She loves drawing but only limiting to water painting and yet, she's very hard working studious girl. (She belongs to also, my very good friend of mine and open minded yuri fan, Yurichan220)**

* * *

 ***Its formerly located at Suruga-ku, which is the former main campus. Now, its located near the city central. Its gonna be a bit interesting since Uranohoshi All Girls Academy is located at the mountain, while Shizuoka Gakuen School is at the city.**

 **A/N: Finally, its done! I know that I haven't written a story since forever and yes, this is actually different from my other stories as this will be close to reality, especially about the disabled, majority about autism (Damn right I said that!). Before I'll wrap up this chapter, I have to say something to all my friendly readers. There are choices to make and we have to be careful to decide things on our own. I understand that people will dislike or even hate this story because there are male characters and conclude that my life sucked, I must be a virgin, I need to get a life, I haven't getting laid bla bla bla. Tbh, I don't really care about pointless and childish complaints because its your own choice to make and not mine. Also, I'm not homophobic as well because I also supported yuri ships (Mari x Kanan, Chika x You, Dia x Ruby as samples), but that doesn't mean that I'll be biased to either genders. I'm so sorry that I didn't include the second years. D: But don't worry, they'll be at the next chapter.**

 **Also as always, constructive criticism means a lot to me because of encouragement for me to improve and flames? Don't bother because I haven't regretted writing this story and I'm happy that I appreciated to be different. Once again, people with disabilities is not a plague or a hopeless case because they are people with feelings, like us and they belong to the society. :).**

 **Edited (11/23/16): Because of that Guest pointing me out of my mistake, I decided to make Hanamaru read a pocket book instead. Once again, thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, thank you for reading my story. Now, they are currently discussing towards people who are different than normal people and to make it not offensive and hurtful, they just called them "special" people. The guest that gives me a constructive criticism, thank you. Otherwise, I haven't noticed that Hanamaru is somewhat OOC when it comes to technology. So, its time for this chapter to start. :3.**

 **Disclaimer: The songs aren't even mine to begin with and only used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Research and Music**

 **Uranohoshi All Girls Academy (Room 2-B)**

An orange haired girl, currently day dreaming for the concert for Aqours as she smiled, looking at the window before it was disrupted causing her to get startled, while jumping out of her seat before she glanced at the perpetrator, who has a short ash brown hair with baby blue eyes, smiling and salutes like a sailor, greeted with enthusiasm.

"Ohayosoro! Chika-chan!"

"You-chan~!" The girl, Chika Takami frowned as she gripped her chest, huffing and glared at the girl named You Watanabe, a member of the swimming club and also a member of Aqours, "You almost jumped my heart out of my chest!" After that response, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry, you seemed to be spaced out for awhile," You stated, putting both of her hands at the back while still smiling, asking her, "Say, what were you thinking right now?"

Chika points her lower left jaw and eyes are in a slant mode, thinking as hard as she can. They knew that the girl named Riko Sakurauchi is busy in her piano lessons when she's alone, yet they never know that possibly... She knows about the "special" ones when she's in Tokyo. Before said girl would answer to her question, a girl with maroon hair and golden eyes saw them discussing about some, especially the leader of Aqours.

"Oh, Riko-chan!" The girl noticed her, as she looks at her sights and waves her hand, "What cha doin' here?"

"Chika-chan... You-chan," The pianist of Aqours smiles and greeted them as well, You only salutes to her before facing to Chika. Then, she informed the two when she's eavesdropping by hearing about some certain boy, who acts really strange and not normal, especially the news about Yoshiko and Hanamaru, "I was wondering what were the first years are talking about?" This leaves they second year duo's raising their eyebrows, confused.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girls were murmuring something about... "Special" people."

"You mean autistic people?" You shrugged, which she hasn't befriended one before and Yoshiko doesn't count because being a chunnibyou doesn't mean she has autism and its just temporary. Chika was surprised to that statement her friend makes. Riko was taken back because she remembered about them when she was an Otonokizaka student and heard about medical groups that helps them, particularly located in Shinjuku.

"Yes! That's it You-chan! I heard that males have bigger chances to become one than females, according to studies."

"Isn't that discrimination to males?" Chika asked, tilting her head because that's unfair. Unfortunately, science can be very cruel which Riko pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"It doesn't pick anyone Chika-chan."

"Oh."

"That's surprising. I mean, they are also people too you know," You turned to be serious because she didn't liked that some of her club members are just murmuring and found autism strange, when she heard one of her group was autistic and they just stay away from that person, due to her talking without any sense whatsoever though they appreciated her talented.

"I just don't understand why," Riko sighed as she went to the nearest chair and sits in that vacant seat, facing them, "When I was an Otonokizaka student, I kinda feel sorry to them. Yet..." She paused for awhile, then she takes a deep breath, closing her golden eyes. She continued, "... People really judged them due to their outside appearance or what they act differently. There are good or bad people."

Chika lowered her head, because the teachings or her inspiration of being a µ's fan was not like this. Yet, no matter what she'll do, people won't change and it will stick to their minds until they themselves will do that, causing her to groan, "I wished that we could have a charity program for them."

"That's actually the plan of the student council," You informed, when she heard of the girl, talking about compassion towards those people to her friends, "Dia-senpai was actually planning to go to a hospital that cares for the disabled. So, we might be getting informed though."

"Eh? What are we waiting for girls, lets go!" Before Chika could stand up and run, Riko tells her the bad news. They have different schedules of their classes, "Uhhhh, I think that we have class. Gotta go now and good luck," She smiled as she stood up and left the scene, causing the girl to slump her desk as she wanted to sleep.

 _'Autism? Well, I hoped that we'll have a concert for a cause to make them happy and Mari-chan's family to endorse us as well.'_

* * *

 **Shizuoka Gakuen School (Lunch time at the cafeteria)**

During lunch time, I took my bento box out of my bag as I saw Hatsumei-san waving his hand to have lunch with him. Gulping, sweat beads formed around my forehead, looking at my surroundings and the people around me. Lowering my head to avoid any single eye contact towards them, I gripped the bento box that my mother created for me, even if it ain't my favorite sukiyaki. I opened the door, as I'm happy that no one ever looked at me or even murmuring about my condition. Hatsumei-san waved his hand to come over, making my body go near to him and my nervousness is rising off the charts and finally I arrived, sitting down beside my friend as he glanced a bit, raising his eyebrow.

"My savant friend, you are sweating too much. What's wrong?"

My mouth is like being stitched, glancing to my friend nervously and at the same time opening my bento box yet I'm shaking. Not sure whether its nervousness or out of fear if the people will notice and bullying me at the same time. A lump formed in my throat, looking at my lunch box when I didn't notice that I was in my classroom with Hatsumei-san. Am I hallucinating or getting paranoid thanks to my past? Thinking too much, I shake my head to get my thoughts out of the gutter, facing him with a smile, chuckling nervously.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just over imagining things."

I stopped talking when we heard of our girl classmates singing a song, at least there are six of them. I could expect that its gonna be the Aqours song called "Aozora Jumping Heart" because I heard that song on the radio. Instead, I'm hearing this... While Hatsumei-san's in a trance of relaxation. Eh? A cheerful song can be relaxing? I expected for him to be happy and cheerful, like his younger brother. Instead, he feels peaceful. Great, now I'm confused than ever as I listened to these lyrics...

 _ **bouken ni derunda saisho ha hitori**_  
 _ **yagate minna to meguriaeru kamo**_  
 _ **ZERO kara ippo ha yuuki ga hitsuyou**_  
 _ **kawaritai Step! All right!**_

 _ **nayami no TANE no happa sodatta**_  
 _ **tsumandeshimae, sonna no!**_  
 _ **motto sutekina TANE wo makimashou yumenaru youna**_

 _ **machi wo arukeba kisetsu no oto ga sasoi wo kaketekuru**_  
 _ **ashi ga katte ni atarashii SUTEPPU kimi no moto he**_

 _ **shigeki wo motomenagara fuan wo kazoeru mujun da ne**_  
 _ **Ah! moya moya no kokoro**_  
 _ **dou yattara sukkiri suru no kanatte oshiete**_

 _ **kawaresoude kawarenai toki datte kanjiteru kara**_  
 _ **kondo koso kondo koso**_  
 _ **ZERO kara ICHI no tobira wo akeyou kawaritai toki nanda**_  
 _ **tabun kono saki no mirai ha nazo no mama da ne**_  
 _ **ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP!**_  
 _ **ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!**_

 _ **mayoedo HANA ha asa no hikari wo**_  
 _ **machinozomu yo saku yo!**_  
 _ **dakara kirei na HANA ni narimashouka yume miru youna**_

 _ **ashita he isogi nagara ima wo tanoshiku sugoshitai**_  
 _ **Ah! fuwa fuwa no kokoro**_  
 _ **dou yattara shikkari suru no kanatte oshiete**_

 _ **ugoki soude ugokanai toki datte hirakinaotte**_  
 _ **kondo koso kondo koso**_  
 _ **ZERO kara ICHI no dansa wo koeyou**_  
 _ **ugokitakunarisouda**_  
 _ **demo kono saki no mirai ha nazo no mama da yo**_  
 _ **ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP!**_  
 _ **ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!**_

 _ **kawaresoude kawarenai toki datte kanjiteru kara**_  
 _ **kondo koso kondo koso**_  
 _ **ZERO kara ICHI no tobira akeyou kawaritai toki nanda**_  
 _ **tabun kono saki no mirai ha nazo no mama da yo**_

 _ **bouken ni derunda saisho ha hitori**_  
 _ **yagate minna to meguriaeru kamo**_  
 _ **ZERO kara ippo ha yuuki ga hitsuyou ugokidase Step! All right!**_

I remained silent, when I savored the lyrics and listening to the music from start to finish. The song might be called... Ummmm... What was that? Before I could strain my head to think about its meaning, my techie friend tapped my shoulder even though he's in front of me and he told me the song title as I was only my trance still. It seems that Igarashi-san knows the song of the Aqours group.

"Kouichi, the song is called Step Zero to One. You seem to like the song."

 _'Change, courage and take one step from zero at the time huh? Its inspiring... For someone like me.'_

Feeling peaceful, I continued to eat my lunch before Igarashi-san shrugged and does the same thing. My hopes didn't last long and those delinquents went to me as one of them slammed his hands, causing myself to startle, forcing myself to look at the guy while Igarashi-san snorted, looking at the guys, annoyed and wanted to take action. I feel that I become the errand boy of those mean people, thinking that I will always be a loser. The man had a gruff voice, asking me in a harsh yet normal way.

"Hey Abnormal Boy, do you have extra cash? I don't have an extra, gimme some of your money."

Why is he asking me if I have money? I don't wanna give it to him because I can't go home once class is entirely finished. There are at least three of them and he slammed his hands hard, sends my bento flying but I catch it because the food was cooked by my mother. I don't care if he insults me, but never insult the cooking of my mother... Yet, I don't wanna fight as I can hear him shouting in front of my face and Hatsumei-san's seems to be pissed off.

"Don't fuck with me you imbecile!"

I can feel the tears coming out from my eyes, lowering my head because I can't hit him even though I have the opening. It hurts that if you want to be accepted by the society. I guess that it won't be easy. The bullies saw Hatsumei-san grinning, itching for a fight. But since that we are at school, those guys doesn't want to get kick out of school before leaving me and Igarashi-san alone. They don't want to have a public scandal, as I noticed that they are murmuring about a sports team, probably the soccer team of our school and they don't want to be kicked out. The inventor muttered, chewing some of his food.

"Sucks that some of them is a part of the soccer team. Jeez, those aren't good role models."

* * *

 **Uranohoshi School Library (After School)**

After all the school activities, Hanamaru decides to go to the library as she seems to be wondering about that boy and she wanted that thought to get out of the gutter. Ruby did accompany her, alongside with Yoshiko, who's currently using the table as a set to sleep while using her right arm as a pillow, muttering that acting normal is a pain or tiring. She only wants to be Yohane, yet the book reader reasoned the fallen angel out that they are in the library and they must behave. Now, the Red Head noticed that Hanamaru stood up as she asked her something, while using inside voice.

"Maru-chan, what are you searching about?"

"Zura?" She faced the curious one.

"You seem to be wondering about that boy you and Yohane-chan saw at the bus stop before. Is it about his actions?"

Sighing, she knew that she can't lie to her because she'll still know about what she's reading. After taking a deep breath, she answered, "I told you that its about the "special" people zura," Ruby only tilts her head, while Hanamaru stand up and looks for more books.

This time, Yoshiko sits up and was on her fallen angel act, looking at the girls yet it was surprising that she can manage to keep her inside voice and smirked, crossing her arms, "So Zuramaru is wondering about the strange one at the bus stop before. I'm also curious that the mortal is different from all normal humans I observed."

"What makes the person different Yohane-chan?"

"Its natural that he's scared of me," She laughed in a haughty manner, before getting serious, "However, he's also scared of Zuramaru, as if that he thinks that he's gonna get destroyed by my power of darkness thinking that he bumped her on purpose," The younger Kurosawa wanted to scream because of the guy's action. But she can't due to the fact that they are currently at the library.

"Yoshiko-chan," The brown haired girl has returned, holding a book of psychology researching about Kouichi on why he acts like that while the chunnibyou wanted to correct her childhood friend that her name is Yohane, with an emphasis if she wants to and huffed, crossing her arms under her chest again. Hanamaru added, sitting on her chair, "I think that I might solve the problem about this boy zura."

"Maybe its a facade," Yoshiko, in her normal self replied as she thinks that Kouichi was acting crazy and just trying to get sympathy of the people which that didn't work obviously, making his "plans" getting work. Hanamaru just looks at her, knowing that said boy didn't want any sympathy while trying to analyze that situation. She begins to search about this word... Autism. Reading a lot of books, she could explain about it but seeing one, she wasn't sure.

"Yoshiko-chan. What do you know about autism?"

"Eh?" She got caught off guard when that question is directed to her and remembered that she doesn't want to be normal because its a pain. Yet, she answered, "Ummmm... I don't know."

"Figures," Hanamaru sighed, before looking at Ruby who was actually surprised that the girl looks serious, "What about you Ruby-chan?"

"Ummmmm... Onee-chan might know more about that topic and even I don't know much about autism. But all I know is that, they are hyperactive and doesn't listen that much even to simple instructions," Ruby did share her experience on meeting autistic people.

 _'Hyperactivity and stubbornness? Yet, he doesn't show that to me and Yoshiko-chan. I need to know more and confirm if he does have autism zura...'_ She closed her eyes and even though she read a ton of books, experience is a different kind of situation to face these kind of people and application is difficult to understand them. She has solution, _'... How about making friends with him which in no doubt difficult due to his timid approach towards strangers zura?'_

"Maru-chan?"

"Zura?" She snapped out of her trance and then chuckled, looking at the two friends, "Ahhhh... That's an interesting statement Ruby-chan."

Yoshiko uses her right hand to lean against her lower jaw feeling bored and wanted to act all Yohane, though Hanamaru has that black feather to stick it at the bun part of her hair. She groaned that she's getting all bored about this stuff as she stood up and said, "We should just go home now. Being limited is too painful," By being limited, she can't be Yohane.

"You're right Yohane-chan, I have to go or Onee-chan will scold me for being late."

They were wondering if Hanamaru would come and she just did. They just left the place to go to their places as she hoped that Yoshiko participates this mystery about Kouichi. She might be not as determined like Chika but since her curiosity peaks high, she's even reading books about autism, hoping that the tips might help. She knew that Ruby is also shy towards strangers, especially men. Hanamaru closed her eyes, knowing that this task is just the beginning of overcoming the walls and the difference between normal and "special".

* * *

 **Road leading back to the Satomi Residence**

As I lead down my way back home, life could be very cruel for my every day life and Hatsumei-san is not enough. Its not that I'm begging for people to help me out. I just need more emotional support because the longer I keep this up, the more chances of me getting crazy is a possiblity and I don't want that to happen. Bullies think that I deserve to be at the cave, judging me because of my condition. I gripped the leather of my bag, huffing and I stopped walking while lowering my head down and the shadows around the upper part of my face is covered, avoiding my true emotions to be shown... Broken, helpless, bullied. When it will end? When will this absurdity die out?

Picking myself up, I realized that people won't change and will never change unless their minds told them to do so. Yet, some doesn't even want to. If some might see me, they would say that I'm being overdramatic. It might be true or not, it depends on how people interpret actions. As I'm almost there at least a few more blocks away from my home, I saw a man whom his actions that he doesn't want to be seen. He just went near me, while I'm trying to back off and thinking that he's a bad guy. Though, he assured me...

"Calm down man. I don't mean any harm towards you."

"Eh?"

"I just teached those people a lesson. They won't harm you again~" With that, he left me as if he just passed me by, leaving myself so confused. Eh? What does he mean by that? He just acted all mysterious and I can feel an aura that sends shivers down my spine that he really means it. Sighing, I can tell that my real life as a student and as a person starts here while continuing walking at the road as always, like I'm in a journey of life and the pictures around me.

* * *

 _You are not somebody else. You are you. Embrace well, the memory of quagmire. -_ Nakashima Mika, Life, from the album VOICE.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, chapter two is done! :3. Okay, I've done a ton of research on searching a ton of songs to fit on how music can affect and even change a person's life. Also, it seems that the curiosity about "special" people or simply called "autistic" people caught a peak of interest of the girls of Aqours about them, possibly helping them by using the power of music to give them colors in life. I'm sure that they have fans like them. Its really hard for them to be helpless and I even remembered a movie I've watched before that the father is autistic and he was sent to jail, ridiculed and being judged by the crime that he never committed. Its a tearjerker to anyone who knows and even watched the movie (Its a Korean movie though).** **So, I would like to thank you for reading this story and I always accept constructive criticisms, for me to improve and correct my mistakes. So, until next time everyone. :). If anyone wants the English version of Step Zero to One, check out SliverIvy13's "English Love Live songs". :)**

 **Birthdays of the OC's:**

 **Kouichi: February 12**  
 **Shirayuki: September 24**  
 **Shizuka: October 17**  
 **Hatsumei: April 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a new username, yay! Meh... Anyway, onto the story of life and music.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New** **Friends**

After meeting with that scary man on the street yesterday, I began to wonder his words about teaching those mean people a lesson. Looking at the table after saying "Thanks for the meal", Shirayuki-nee looks at me with worry as I began to feel the chill out of my spine if I won't tell her what's going on. She tilted her head, asking a question and I'm hoping that its not gonna end up downhill.

"Kouichi-kun, what's wrong? Did someone bully you at school?"

I was looking at her, feeling that her aura is different than ever. Huh? She might be having that... What was that called by people? Oh yeah, "Brother complex" and that causes myself to answer in a stuttering manner, which I heard of some of my classmates said something about... Incest.

"O-o-onee-san, I... U-u-u-uuuuhhhh... Ummmmmm..."

"Kouichi, your sister is worried for you," My father replied with his eyes closed as he had our hair color with protective look of cerulean eyes and the eye color belongs to my mother, who was sitting beside my sister and she has that silky, smooth and shiny long charcoal hair.

"Otou-san..." I silently eating my food and he might be guessing it right and I heard of my mother closing her eyes and she doesn't want her son to keep this all by himself, sighing.

"Kouichi Satomi, you have to tell us what's your problem."

I gulped, looking at my mother who had that hard look against me because she's serious and she's doing this for my sake. Huffing, I decided to lie to avoid any unnecessary trouble, tension and violence as I have no choice but to lie.

"I don't have any problems at all kaa-san. My classmates, schoolmates and instructors are taking care of me," I smiled, not even noticing that its just a fake one. Some of them doesn't even care at all due to the Japanese lifestyle of being competitive and despite of hospitality, there is a limit for that. Surprisingly, they are convinced and I know that my sister is just observing me and my actions. That sends the shiver down my spine and she'll find out soon. I stood up after I'm done since I'm in my uniform, I informed them by telling them with a cheerful because i'm doing this for my family.

"I'll be going now and i'm doing my best in school~!"

"Good luck Kouichi-kun/Kouichi~!"

* * *

 **Uranohoshi All Girls Academy (Annex)**

Before class; the trio Hanamaru, Yoshiko and Ruby are now together at the hallway as the shy girl is gripping her skirt, lowering down her head as the two stopped walking due to her actions because of that certain person, "Ummmmm, Yohane-chan, Maru-chan?"

"Eh? What is it Ruby-chan/Ruby?"

"About... That topic..." Before the girl could instantly finish her sentence, Hanamaru patted her shoulder because Ruby seems to be close to her, alongside with Yoshiko.

"I'll assure you that not all autistic people are harsh or anything that is described to them as "abnormal", zura."

"Really... Ma-ma-maru-chan?"

"Relax. Zuramaru knows what she's thinking," Yoshiko, now Yohane did a pose because there is a black feather on the bun part of her hair Hanamaru did put it, in case of Ruby getting rattled, "Beside, if the unique person will do something that displeased me, I'll definitely destroy him with my magic powers!"

As they are discussing about Kouichi whom they don't know about his condition as only Hanamaru is researching of that said topic before they are noticed by their senior, Shizuka. The older girl noticed that they are discussing about the autistic boy like he's the important subject which is not. Yet, the rumors were spreading like wildfire because of the boy's public actions, days ago. The trio glanced to their senior with each greeting and Yoshiko, can't act as Yohane due to the aura of that girl with formality and smile of course.

"Shizuka nee-chan~!", "Shizuka-senpai!"

"Ahhhh... Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan and Hanamaru-chan. I heard that you three are discussing about a certain topic of an autistic person. Is that true?"

They are alarmed because some of the people are taking pictures, especially if there are psychologist in that bus stop which causes trouble about him. The media is very observant, especially if you are an idol, celebrity or a famous personnel in the place of the Land of the Rising Sun. But, for a helpless boy like Kouichi, things will be possibly getting out of hand. To answer the question of the girl, it was Hanamaru, since she had knowledge of books and stories of life.

"Senpai, we just heard about the rumors of the news due to a sudden shock or outburst coming from that person. It might cause a scandal zura."

"He's not even a celebrity to begin with Maru-chan. Why would it cause an uproar to the media?"

Thinking about it, the bookworm realized that it seems that she's thinking about it. She doesn't even know the boy at all, other than he's a boy with a different personality. Why should she care about him at all? Yet what disturbs her is his eyes, to which it seems to be having a history of bullying and doesn't trust anyone besides to those who are close to him according to her observations.

 _'Wait! The way he looks at me and Yoshiko-chan, he's afraid to get hurt both physically, emotionally and mentally. He seems to have trust issues zura.'_

Before she can think about what she read to explain things to her, Shizuka sees that she's disturbed a bit. Who is he and what's his involvement with the first years of why he acts like that in the first place? There are so many questions coming from Hanamaru's head, but she have to remain silent because knowing her senpai, she'd know about it due to her interests on making friends ok people with autism. They are just leading their way to the classroom of the first years, as Shizuka gave a smile to the girls and waving her hand to leave for now.

"She seems to be happy," The imaginative girl sees that maybe, their senior might accompany them due to to her helpful personality and like most of the seniors, they'll leave an impression to the freshmen. Ruby went into her seat and as always, they noticed a girl, drawing something about the vast ways of emotions in arts to which they just let her be.

* * *

 **Second years (Classroom 2-B)**

The next trio Chika, You and Riko are together while the orange haired girl hummed to their music, with a smile on her face as she tilts like a metronome side to side. Riko, a classical music lover seems to be closing her eyes focusing on the sound, dancing in keys flowing like the waterfalls down the streaming waters. Speaking of that, You thinks about the schedule of the swimming club and the time if it doesn't clash in their plans as a group.

"Chika-chan?"

"Hmmm?" She removed her earphones, before facing the short ash brown haired girl, looking at her orange eyes with baby blue ones, "What is it You-chan?"

"Remember that Dia-senpai send a text message to us last night?"

"Eh?"

"It seems that Chika-san forgot on checking her phone."

"Mou~!" She pouted, huffing her cheeks while frowning at the maroon haired girl, "I was actually checking the news if we have updates about our plans. The story goes like this..."

 ** _Flashback (Takami residence)_**

 ** _Chika felt bored on reading her books, slumping at the study table and hoping that the teachers are not giving too much assignments. She began to mumble, eye half opened in a lazy manner. She really does have the influence that once Honoka Kousaka of_** ** _μ's have four years ago. Hoping that this will end anytime soon, she can hear the vibrations coming from her bag which is obviously her phone. The leader of Aqours stood up and stretches herself up, covering her mouth when she yawned, opening up her bad to see that possibly the student council president of their school gives an important message to them. Her eyebrows raised and wondered if this is really the big news given to their group._**

 ** _Re: Special Announcement_**

 ** _From: Student Council President (Dia-senpai?)_**

 ** _Hello to all of Aqours. I've decided to tell the school that were having a concert for a cause to the people who are cancer patients, the disabled and the like. We might be school idols, but we can have as much impact as pro idols do. Learning to become compassionate towards our fans is a big plus and having a bigger chance to win Love Live. Patience is something that we have to learn especially people with mental disorders and help them smile, standing up their own two feet that despite that they are different than us, they are still people with feelings. Meet us at the room for a meeting tomorrow, for more ideas and opinions._**

 ** _Uranohoshi's Student Council President and Aqours member_**

 ** _Kurosawa Dia_**

 ** _After reading the message, Chika scratched her short orange hair as she groaned at the situation. It was unexpected to say the least. Yet, like her idol, she's determined to help them and she didn't know that the black haired girl is studying those stuff a lot especially about autism, cerebral palsy and more._**

 ** _'I guess that making the people smile via music is a very tough job. Yet, this would be fun!'_**

 ** _Flashback ended_**

"Mmmmmm... That's the whole story~!"

"So, we are told by Dia-senpai to study about those topics?" You asked the duo, leaning herself against her sit as Riko removed her earphones, intrigued and tackling this topic forward with her mind working and envisioned before when she's an Otonokizaka student.

"Seems like it. How can we understand them without studying or knowing one ourselves?"

Upon realization, Chika groaned and putting her head on the arm desk feeling tired that she's gonna study yet again. But if its for the sake of Aqours, she has to do it despite that she'll study yet again, mostly science related subjects and even psychology, yet their high school students. However, Riko would think that advance studies can be fun as long as their is enjoyment in their faces.

* * *

 **Shizuoka Gakuen School (Classroom 2-A)**

As I'm tapping my fingers in my arm chair since I really can't behave myself that much, well most of the time. I can hear murmurs of people and I can understand what they are trying to say to gossip. When I glanced to my good friend, I noticed Igarashi-san seems excited about the news that a new student will be enrolled on our school. Leaning closer, I asked a question to my other seatmate.

"Who could that be?"

"Its a beautiful girl Satomi~", "A very sexy one~"

I didn't even know about their responses and the only that I keep in mind is that my new classmate is a "beautiful girl" to which I don't know if that's true or not. I wanted to ask Hatsumei-san about this new classmate, yet, it seems that he's on a trance and decided to let him be for a moment. After a long awkward scenarios, our teacher is here and there's that new classmate of ours, who had beautiful short length sliver hair with feminine sky blue eyes... Eh? Why is this similar in an anime before? Shaking my head, the teacher told us men to keep quite and then said.

"Introduce yourself to your new classmates and express yourself."

"Ummmmmm..." The "girl" lowered her head shyly, which causes us men to roar in cheers as one even whistled like a cartoon wolf character from the early 1900's. Eh? Maybe that I'm thinking too much as I can still see my tinker friend, still focused on the new student. Making friends is a possibility so I can tell. "She" gets the chalk and began to write her name. Which I and everyone else in this room can read it as... "Hinata Shirokawa"

"Please take care of me~"

"Okay Hinata-chan~", "Kyaaaaa~ She's so cute~!", "Woooo~!"

I can see that "she's" blushing like cherries to which the men here are trying to become gentlemen towards and I noticed Hatsumei-san, gluing his eyes on this Hinata and a question mark appeared at the top of my head. When the teacher told "him" to sit in between myself and Igarashi-san, I frozen while he is shouting for joy, causing the entire class to look upon us. Before the new student could talk, my inventor of a friend already decipher the gender of Hinata, in which I'm still gullible of what the people told me about "her"

"Despite that people called you a girl, you are definitely a cute boy indeed~" He winked at Hinata, whose eyes widened in surprised motion, flustered by his choice of words. Anyway, I can hear what the BL (Boy's Love) or yaoi fans called them as "Traps", boys who looks more feminine and ever their body structure. I heard of it thanks to my female schoolmates, talking about it and some even went to Ikebukuro, just to talk, hanging out with friends or buy doujinshis of it. Then, Hatsumei-san introduced himself.

"No need to be flustered, I just find you cute~ Hatsumei Igarashi is my name by the way."

"Uhhhhhh...Nice to meet you, Hatsumei-san," Because he just think that Hinata-chan is a boy, my brain felt scrambled due to confusion. I got startled when he called me up and I only looked towards Shirokawa-chan with pure curiosity because I've never seen like him... Okay, now I don't know anymore of Hinata-chan's gender wether to believe either choices or not.

"Kouichi, come on. Introduce yourself to him."

Because of this, I clenched my chest and sweat beads formed around my forehead due to the nervousness surrounding in me. I'm so afraid that I might mess up, yet when I glanced at my newest friend, I can tell that its an assurance that it would be okay and nothing is harmful to do so. Huffing, my words were shaky and is very much afraid in first impression to people. In short, I'm stuttering and I don't know what words to say.

"I'm... Uhhhhh... Kou-kou-kou-Kou.. I-I-I-Ichi... Sa-sa-sa-sa... Tomi... Nice to... Ummmnnnn... Meet you..."

"Is he like that?" Hinata-chan began to question my actions, raising an eyebrow because he thinks that wether I'm just extremely shy to strangers or I'm strange in general. Yet, Igarashi-san saved me from explanation because I can't do it that much.

"He's just him and unique in his own accord."

Thanks to his explanations, the cute sliver haired boy looked at me before nods in understanding, smiling and bowing his head with respect to me.

"Nice to meet you Satomi-kun~!"

My heart began trying to warm up because... I just made a new friend, in a unique way. I hoped that it would be like this later on. So, I accepted the handshake, like normal people would do as I tried to boost my confidence up, "Uhhhh... You too Hinata-chan!" Hatsumei-san snickered because he knew that Hinata-chan is a boy, who happens to looks like a girl and the "-chan" honorific is used to call someone who is younger or commonly, used for girls. My new friend only huffed that he's mistaken for a girl. What do you expect for a gullible guy like me though?

* * *

 **Uranohoshi Student Council Room (After School)**

As class ended regularly like usual, the third year trio were waiting for their juniors to come with Dia, looking at the wall clock due to strict time schedule for Aqours to come here. Mari stretched herself up and looking at the door, hoping that they'll keep their word. Otherwise, currently, she's formulating mischievous plans on her head for a punishment.

"They should be here by now," The raven haired president closed her eyes with her patience starting to running out, with the laid back girl trying to calm her down and Kanan, being a scuba diver in her family business is texting You (mostly) if they are coming. It took them minutes, before they can hear a door knocking.

As the student council president told the knocker to come in, it revealed to be the second year trio and she expected for Chika to be late sometimes despite that she's the leader. Luckily for them, she only looked forward for ideas to help the people in charities. Then, it was followed by the arrival of the first years as they saw Hanamaru, trying to make Yoshiko get up to her feet and the imaginative girl mumbled on how not being Yohane sucks and Ruby, kept bowing in apology to her elder sister, afraid of being scolded as usual.

"Where have you girls been?!" Dia slammed her hands on the table, which causes the six girls to yelp from the frustration reading across the midnight haired maiden and Mari whistled, crossing her arms, expecting words to be bombarded endlessly.

"Nee-chan," Ruby meekly stares at the older Kurosawa, trying to explain what happen to her friends in situation, "Maru-chan... Researched about autism when she met- "

"What you mean Ruby? What did Hanamaru-san do?" Dia interrupted her speech, leaning forward that she's interested what the bookworm searched about.

"We went to the library for research during free time, thanks to Maru-chan's curiosity."

"Oh, what a **"great"** day to learn new things~!" Mari remarked.

"So, what did Hanamaru-chan learn something?" Chika went into the short girl, whisper to her ear as the red head observed that the girl is explaining things of what she read in her books, particularly autism to which she's intrigued about.

"Maru-chan is very curious about the topic autism, because she told me and Yohane-chan, about it because they met with someone by an accident," Ruby whispered back.

"I heard about the rumors of the first years about a certain person who acts strange at the bus stop. Is that true?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah, it is true senpai. I saw the scenario with my own two eyes with Hanamaru," Yoshiko said with a nervous smile, putting her hands at the back joining both of her legs together, trying not getting into Dia's wrath and before things gets messy, due to misunderstanding. Mari clapped and just said in a laid back way, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Lets be **"cool"** for a moment and lets start the meeting~"

"So, I've told the principal that we can perform music for the orphanage, home of the aged, cancer survivors and the disabled. Any songs we can sing or any ideas that gives them hope, happiness and such?"

The girls had a long discussion of choosing songs that even includes the songs of their sub groups.

* * *

After the meeting of Aqours, the first year trio (with some disguises maybe) are together as Ruby was given the permission by her sister to prove if Yoshiko and Hanamaru have really met that boy in the eye. Unbeknownst to the trio, Shizuka hummed and was beside them, because she's gonna buy some groceries for herself and her family. This cause the three girls to get startled as they stepped back, "Senpai!", "Shizuka nee-chan~!"

"Ara~? I thought that you went home with your sister Ruby-chan."

"Onee-chan requested me to find that boy, to prove if Maru-chan said is true."

"It is true because me and Yoshiko-chan saw him in our own two eyes zura," She faced the calm girl with determination, with a no nonsense look and they can hear Yoshiko groaned that in her mind, she'd rather be called Yohane than that "mortal" name. Before they can discuss even more, they saw the dark green haired boy going to the convenient store, buying something for himself as it was given by an allowance of his parents.

"Oh~!" It was a dramatic entrance for Yohane to enter the fray, causing the girls to look at her, "I saw the boy with strange forces around him! Let's observe him~!" Ruby then went to Hanamaru's back, nervous of who knows what the boy will do to her. Hanamaru thinks that its so wrong to tail him like that. However, it was to prove if that's the boy they met at the bus stop before. As for Shizuka, she's interested and indeed, she had something to buy there as well. Was it really fate or a coincidence? Its time to make friends with this stranger.

* * *

 **Convenient Store**

Given the allowance by my parents this morning, I hummed and whistled my favorite songs. Well... Particularly classical songs because I have to practice piano at home, technically an electrical piano. As I began to pick some of the foods that I'm planning to eat when I go home, I usually choose wafers, crackers and the like. Even some yakisoba. I felt that... I've been watched yet, I'm not sure if its a harmful intention or what. Glancing, I noticed a black haired woman buying some food to which causes my entire body to shake in nervousness because Hatsumei-san and my new friend Hinata-chan already went back to their separate homes. Getting random snacks, I decided to go into the counter fast and my bad luck... People are lining, at least five times before its my turn. Oh no, to my horror, I noticed those two girls I've met in the bus stop and I gulped, pleading for the Gods to go faster.

After that nerve wracking experience, it didn't stop there as when I finally faced those two girls afar, along with a red haired short girl, who had the same reaction as I have. Oh yeah, I'm finished buying my stuff and we met outside the store. Stepping back, I asked them in a very nervous manner my with my eyes, glaring in a cautious manner.

"Who-wh-wh-who are you... People? Why are you following me like that?"

"Are you that guy we met at the bus shop by an accident?" The girl with a bun in her hair asked normally, unlike before... She tries to destroy me! Her aura is scaring me a lot. I stepped back before I turned my back and run as fast as I can, trying to avoid these people the best I can. I can hear the brown haired girl, with a speech pattern of "-zura", if I got it right. She seems to be shouting.

"That's him! The guy who bumped at me by an accident zura!"

"We have to follow him! Onee-chan needs proof if you really did research about autism Maru-chan!"

"Wait...We need to talk sir!"

Ehhh?! Why are they going after me like I'm an animal rare specie!? Those girls seems to try something... Something that I don't know. Huh!? That black haired girl runs faster as I tried to find for a way to escape. Turning my head to the right and left, back and forth, my breaths are sharp with water vapor showing, my violet eyes squinting. Before I could made my next move, a hand touched on my shoulder causing myself to scream in fear, when I turned my head to see the tall girl and stepped back, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

"It's okay," What? She seems to talk in a gentle manner and I don't even know her at all. She moved forward slowly, smiling at me and stroking my locks of hair, "No one will hurt you or bully you... I'm here to be your friend."

"Senpai!" Another group of girls arrived as well and thanks to my actions, they get the hint of the difference between me and normal people. Most of us are takin deep breaths before returning back to normal, minutes later. The red haired girl, pokes out herself just to take a look of me, acting all different with my hands, moving in motion like its my mannerism. The two girls feels curious about me, letting this senpai of theirs talk.

"A... Friend?" I asked, tilting my head like a child.

"Yes," She nodded in confirmation, "Along with these three young ladies beside me. What's your name sir?"

I began to feel so nervous that I felt like my tongue tied, lowering my head and whimpering due to pressure given to these girls from a different school since their uniform is different from ours. The maiden knew and understand what I feel as she has this proposal, "Don't worry, you don't have to feel pressured. We'll tell our names first then it would be your turn. Is that okay?"

When I heard of that proposal, I feel so overjoyed that she understands what I feel that I wanna hop repeatedly like a happy joey. Given to that emotion, I nodded with a bright smile on my face making the older girl giggled at my display of happiness as she rustled my hair a bit, analyzing that I have an age of a second year high school student.

"Despite that you're a teenager, you act like a child. I'm Shizuka Kamiyama from Uranohoshi All Girls School," Oh. That's your name miss? Shizuka Kamiyama-san and Uranohoshi?... Sounds familiar because Hatsumei-san talks about that said school, because his sister schooled there. She glanced to her juniors because their scarf had a different color, "It's your turn girls to introduce our new friend."

I saw that it was that scary dark girl, trying to introduce herself in a... Normal way? Maybe Shizuka-san remind her to do so. I don't know if that's true or not, "Hi.I'm... Yo-yo-yo-Yo... Shiko... Tsushima," Ah. That's the girl calling herself as Yohane, the Fallen Angel before. I can see that she wants to do a roleplay, mumbling that 'being normal is boring and tiring' before I faced the shy one. But, I noticed that the brown haired girl I bumped will do the introduction for her and herself with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Hanamaru Kunikida and this girl behind me is Kurosawa Ruby. I hope that we'll become good friends zura~!"

"Zu... Ra?" There was a question mark at the top of my head before she yelped, with her face full of red and waving her arms in a frantic manner, reminding that its nothing and Shizuka-san then asked me about my name. Since they want to become my new friends, might as well do the same. I began to muster the strength to talk to them, thanks to deep breathing.

"I'm... Kouichi Satomi, second year student of Shizuoka Gakuen School. Nice to meet you new friends!"

"Nice to meet you too Satomi-kun and we are now your new friends~!" Kamiyama-san announced, smiling in a warm manner and I feel so happy that I wanna cry with tears of joy. People really want to make friends with me.

It was a very cliche way to make friends, but it seems real and I feel happy by the Gods that I have new yet different friends. However, I didn't notice that Kunikida-san seems to be observing me, like someone reading a book with details.

 _'He's kinda acting differently, but he seems to be a nice person zura. I'm happy that I made a new friend like him. I hoped for a new page of friendship to start right now and... Overcoming his fear to Yoshiko-chan's act soon.'_

* * *

 _ **What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies. - Aristotle**_

* * *

 **New OC arrived. So, here's the info.**

 **Name: Hinata Shirokawa (陽向 白川 (Towards the Sun is a White River)**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Blood Type: A+**  
 **Height: 157 cm**  
 **Weight: 135 lbs**  
 **Body Measurements (Women only): -**  
 **Appearance: Like your typical "trap" (josou shounen) character, he's a boy who looks like a girl with a shiny, silky shoulder length silver with feminine alluring crystalline sapphire eyes. He does have a feminine body structure to which some of them being mistaken for him to be an underdeveloped woman.**  
 **Favorite food: Anpan**  
 **Least favorite (food): Sour foods**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Emiri Katou (Kinoshita Hideyoshi/Yuuko of Baka and Test, Hiiragi Kagami of Lucky Star)/Caitlyn Glass (Maki Nishikino of Love Live! School Idol Project, Evergreen of Fairy Tail)**  
 **Personality: He's a young boy who is mistaken for a girl, whom he doesn't liked it and always tend to do hardcore constant sports to prove that theory wrong. He tends to show respect to anyone, even if he's being called with a "-chan" honorific and is calm, knowing his limits when to stop when trouble comes and he can be either talk casually or formally if the situation calls in. Also, he is protective to his friends and will do it till the very end. However, he would feel that he's a failure if he can't finish the job done because he tends to do his hobbies or work seriously. Currently, he works at a tea shop part time, to help his family for extra money.**

 **A/N: And finally done! Sorry for the long wait guys. Man, it took me at least weeks to think something realistic of the story and keeping the flow in a really slow development. Oh yeah, I've enjoyed Sunshine, much as the first Love Live I admit and I'll always rewatch the show because... Its really fun and cute, even the songs are somewhat addicting to listen. Merry Christmas to you, everyone and an advanced Happy New Year. :). Have a wonderful life you guys and be safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Classical World**

The classical music. Why people loved the genre itself? Was it because it's played based on how it can penetrate a person's mind and used by sound psychologists worldwide? I feel like I'm in a room of my own world as I closed my eyes, giving myself a serene mind of peace while hearing, ringing the sounds of tapping keys of the keyboard, with my hands dancing in grace and with the addition of the dynamics, the emotions are fascinating that I feel changes of the horizons are coming in me. The sounds were like flowing waterfalls at the nature, gentle breeze of air blowing in the mountains, bird chirping while flying into the maze of the sky. Currently, I'm meditating at the classroom would give reactions to the people because I'll be honest, I haven't done any Yoga lessons at all except for my mom who had joined any exercising program when she had the chance. In short, the room is inappropriate for meditation due to the noisy atmosphere coming from the voices of people who are shouting, gossiping, boisterous chitchat and many adjectives of noise to speak out.

As I'm in my thoughts of my own happiness, Hatsumei-san tilts his head and was curious of what's going on in my mind. Worried, he tapped my shoulder for a bit and see if I'm paying attention. But then again, I had that goofy grin on my face which makes him a bit annoyed but he's not showing it, still giving that calm facade around his looks. He noticed that I was wearing earphones all along, playing classical music, showing that I'm actually a pianist. I didn't know he would try to remove my earphones and then... He had his phone ready just to give me the jump scare. Because of that plan, a sudden scream boomed at my left ear as I screamed and jumped out of my seat, gripping my uniform at the chest and glared him in a cutthroat manner which that's not really me. I'm a pacifist after all. He didn't budge, while I used my index finger to ease the pain or ringing in my eardrums. He began to give him an advice as I'm lucky that people didn't avert their attention to me.

"Kouichi. You made me worried because you seem to be on a trance. What you did is rude because you ignored my concern towards you as a friend. Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, realizing that Igarashi-san is worried about my well being. Is my smile makes people think that I'm crazy? I could have told him about yesterday, yet... "I'm sorry. I won't do that again Hatsumei-san," I only apologized and if I tell him right now, he would think that its absurd and I'm just making things up.

"Satomi-kun. What's with the smile by the way? Its strange. Are you okay?"

It seems that Hinata-chan takes time to get used to me as afriend or better yet, as a whole person. I glanced to "her" and nodded with a smile, masking my emotions. I don't want my new friend to see me weak or a wimp because if he knew about my condition, he would take advantage against me. Kouichi, be cautious.

"Well. Hinata said that you smiled in a strange manner. Did your parents give you allowance more?"

I know that they would give me that because they want me to be happy. It's not because of the money, but I just made new friends in different school, particularly in Uranohoshi. I'll never forget the kindness that they showed to me yesterday. Kamiyama-san, Kurosawa-san, Tsushima-san or what she typically wants to be called "Yohane-san" and last but not the least, Kunikida-san. So, I only nod in approval.

"Oh," Igarashi-san faced Shirokawa-chan as he might give some information about myself. I don't mind if its my friends. I currently played my ballpens as if they are stick fighters, making shooting noises coming out of mouth. People would think that I'm mentally ill, but can you blame me, born like this? Anyway, he informed, "Kouichi is given lots of money and giving instructions step by step, in order for him to understand the value of cash, with the importance of listening."

"Is he that stubborn when it comes to generalisation?"

"Yeah. He is, sometimes."

"I have to know him better then Hatsumei-san," Hinata-chan clenched his fists and vowed that he'll help me to learn the surroundings of reality. My other friend nods with a smile, before shrugging.

"Go for it. You might learn something new about Kou," He's shortening my name? Oh well, he is casual. So why not? At least that, I can play my ballpens as stick fighters in peace without those jocks in the way. Maybe, they are practicing for the national football school tournament.

* * *

 **Uranohoshi All Girls Academy (Classroom 1-C)**

Meanwhile, the first years were now discussing and given their first impression of the first time they met Kouichi. Hanamaru couldn't get over the fact that his impression towards her is confusion. He can't get her speech pattern, especially the "-zura" part. Yoshiko, tries to decipher his emotions of why he is afraid towards her and Ruby doesn't have any comment since all that time, she hides Hanamaru's back and the glance is only for study. Suddenly, the girl with neon strands on her hair which has a twintail hairstyle, light blue eyes while gives a greeting to the girls and boy, she has that sassy voice.

"Hello Hana-chan, Yoshiane-chan and Chibi Akai (Little Red)~!"

The girl was greeted with mixed reactions since that's the girl who draws her arts in a drawing book without being disturbed. Now, she wants to interact with her classmates who glanced at her and giving their own set of responses.

"Mou~! Its Yohane Miya-chan! Get it right!" Yoshiko, with her face is currently red like apples and frowned that she's messing with her name and pouts as she crossed her arms under her chest. The girl, now called Miya giggled that she liked how the chunnibyou reacts. Ruby has that pale face when she saw the strands of neon, thinking that this girl is a delinquent punk. She's shaking and instantly went into Hanamaru, linking arms with her as she's trembling in nervousness. Hanamaru smiled and greeted her in a normal manner, hoping that she can understand her speech patterns.

"Hello Miya-chan~! Your artworks at the art class were fascinating to say the least zura. That's what I know."

"Well, its my passion and my wish is to have an art exhibit on my own personal art! Well, those are just ambitions, dreams you know."

"Not bad of a dream... For a human," Yoshiko responded with her chunnibyou persona and she does have a deep voice, smirking and strikes a pose which gives the girl a hint to mess with her. Miya Igarashi, Hatsumei Igarashi's younger sister and known sweetheart in her family. She looks at the girl with a nod, still had that warm smile to her face.

"Oh, we met this boy at the convenience store yesterday and the odd thing is, he ran away. But then, Shizuka-senpai found him and really did convince him that we're not hurting him," Now normal, Yoshiko looks at her with her red violet eyes.

"A boy?" This perked up Miya's interest and her light blue eyes sparkled up, because maybe she knows him and only giggled when she heard what Shizuka do, "What does he look like? Also, I'm not surprised about Shizuka-senpai. She's a helpful senior."

As Hanamaru told Ruby to let go for a while, the short Red Head obliged. Although she sits near her, because she's still nervous towards Miya. The brunette followed, looking at the girl as she began to explain yesterday's event, "Well, he has that swampy green hair with matching lavender eyes. When he looks at me and my friends, he's so afraid that he thinks that he's gonna get bullied zura. That's why he ran away from us. His name is Kouichi Satomi and he schooled at Shizuoka Gakuen School."

"Kouichi-kun? Wait, you girls found him there at the convenience store?" The younger Igarashi caught off guard that knowing Kouichi, she thought that he would instantly go home to avoid people from seeing him and she seems to predict a bit that if Shizuka is there, she's gonna find a way to make him feel comfortable to socialize with normal people, "I know him and he went to the same school as my brothers," The trio nodded in approval before Hanamaru gasped in surprise.

"Really Miya-chan? You have brothers and know Satomi-kun himself?"

"Yeah. They are good friends with Kouichi-kun and about Kou-" Before she can continue, she saw Ruby shaking and she seems to have an attempt to scream that she doesn't know those people or even see them at all. Miya smiles warmly and asked Ruby in a kind, yet gentle manner. "Chibi-chan, you aren't used to hear new names aren't you?"

"Uhhhhhh... Yeah... I know very little about... Kou-san... But... What about.. Those two?" Ruby asked in a very nervous, shaky tone while still remain close to Hanamaru and her shy persona is still there. She even looks at her hair, trying to be cautious against the likes of Miya. However, the artistic girl is trying her best to not look scary as her sweetness still remains while knowing that touching her might lead to disastrous results.

"Don't worry Akai-chan, they are harmless and I'm sure that they are friendly."

 _'I thought that Satomi-kun doesn't have friends at all, because of his strange attitude. Miya-chan seems to know him. I might want to discover more about him like a book zura.'_

* * *

 **Shizuoka Gakuen School (After Class)**

It was after class and me, along with Hatsumei-san and Hinata-chan are bonding with each other as I chuckled and having fun with them. The first that I feel like this was when i was in elementary and some kids wanted to play with me. But when they discovered that I was different, kids bullied me and I hated it when I remember that drastic event. As the three of us are walking in the isle, we went to the first year section which I whimper that people might pick on me, linking my arm to Igarashi-san.

"Don't worry Kouichi. I'm just visiting my brother in his class... Correction, we will visit there," He chuckled and patting my head, as I looked at him like an innocent child. Hinata-chan however, feels confused at the commotion we've displayed.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

As we went into class 1-E, we noticed that theres a laid back guy who has devious plans against judgemental people. Of what I can observe, he has that short light brown hair and light blue eyes. He seems to be focus like a martial artist... Wait, why am I thinking that way? I don't want any fighting at all and practitioner of those stuff are violent, mean and bullies... At least that's what my mind told me as a pacifist. When he glanced against us, he seems to be wearing a grin on his face which causes my lower extremities shaking and Hinata-chan feels worried.

"Are you okay Satomi-kun? You seem to be afraid of that guy. Although I'll admit, he does have a strange aura."

"Don't be afraid of my brother Kouichi and Hinata, he doesn't bite unless you trigger his likes of fighting,"

We were outside of the classroom, since we have different schedules and we might disturb their class, which I digress. Hatsumei-san told me in a gentle manner to let go, which I oblige and yet my body, heart and thoughts are filled with doubts. What if he'll bully me? What if they'll use me? But, I can't doubt Igarashi-san since he's my very first friend since elementary. Good thing that they are now done as the guy greeted us and moves closer to his... Brother.

"Yo Hatsu, Kouichi and... Who you might be?" Ehhhh?! He knows me!? Since he's the brother of Hatsumei-san, I'm sure that he told him about myself. I noticed that Hinata-chan looks at him and then, he might be introducing himself in a formal manner.

"My name is Hinata Shirokawa, the new student of this institution and also a second year student. a pleasure to meet you... Ummmmm..."

"Oh, sorry about that. Your looks are distracting to say the least... You look like a girl."

Great, I know that he looks like a girl. But my mind is still feeling confused as Hatsumei-san liked how his brother said. Before he could say anything, the teen apologized before giving him a friendly smile, which I was taken back.

"By the way, I'm Matsuda Igarashi, Hatsu's younger brother. Nice to meet ya Hinata."

"Nice to meet you too, Matsuda-san," He bowed, and I just lowered my head since I might recognize him when he was passing by and telling me that he's already taking care of the situation. I'm not sure if that's Matsuda-san or not because he's wearing a hoodie that I can't recognize if that was him or not. At least that Hatsumei-san's brother is friendly to say the least.

"Don't be afraid Kouichi," Eh, he began to go near and then he's patting my head, "You know that I won't hurt you in anyway. I just don't like people who will take advantage against you my friend."

"Matsuda is right Kouichi. In short, he hates bullies and he'll teach them a lesson to those who'll bully his friends."

As Hatsumei-san explained to me about Matsuda-san again, my mind and heart have began to beat in a normal manner which explains that I'm starting to warm up in situations. Hinata-chan nodded and understands why his aura is more different than before. It was eerie to say the least and I didn't realize that it was Matsuda-san, helping me this time. Why can't I do the same as them? Hatsumei-san checks out the clock and then informed his brother that we have to go for the next class. He called us, since he is now a bit farther.

"Kouichi, Hinata; come on, we have to be early to maintain our grades!"

"Hai!" Hinata-chan and I gave the word of approval as we glanced to Matsuda-san and waving our hands good bye and followed the tinker to go in our next class. He has a laid back look, which he's wearing a small smile on his face, with his arms crossed. He began to think about those bullies with a smirk, though he only gave them bruises and teaching them a lesson.

 _'If you guys are the ones representing for the football team, too bad~ I warned you that you shouldn't bully Satomi. I hope that he didn't recognize me when I passed by.'_

My mind is working fast that I really wanted to know why Matsuda-san helped me with my problem. It seems that my mind is making choices. Was it because it's out of sympathy due to fact that I'm autistic or he dislikes bullies in general?

* * *

 **Uranohoshi All Girls Academy (Afternoon, entrance)**

While the second years and third years are busy to pick songs for this concert of a cause and such, the first years were having fun to hang out with Miya, who has that girly vibe and Ruby, still clinging on Hanamaru's arm in which the bookworms reaction is just chuckling and patting her head just to give an assurance that she's not that harmful thanks to those neon colors in her highlighted hair. Yoshiko yawned, stretching herself up because school work can be a pain. The trio of Aqours wanted to practice or help with their other members, but Dia told her sister to study more about Kouichi after Hanamaru told them the situation. Miya spins a bit, before facing them with a smile.

"So, what do you think of Kou-kun's actions?" She asked.

"Satomi-kun?" Because of that question, Yoshiko's personality changed as she give Miya a smirk and does a signature chuunibyou pose while walking, "Fufufufu~ He is really an interesting human being to observe and all I can tell is this, he's scared that he thinks that he's gonna be destroy by me~!"

"I think that's not the case Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru sweat dropped, thinking that her childhood friend feels that he's scared of her. While that's half true, they still don't know the real cause of his actions. This causes the blue green haired girl to whine because she doesn't want to be called by her real name and Miya saw her reactions which shows her amused smile. The brown haired girl added.

"I don't know if he is just shy of strangers and new people that he encountered or he's different than us normal people zura."

"Now that I think about it Maru-chan," Ruby still tries to avoid any eye contact with Miya, thanks to her hair and was scared to its color. Who can blame the shy, yet younger sibling of the Kurosawa feel shaky towards her? She gulped, sweat formed in the forehead area as she tried to keep a straight answer, "Kou-san believed that Yohane-chan will hurt him in anyway, according to what you've told us."

"Is that true, Yohashiko-chan~?" Miya would then faced the girl, which makes Yoshiko surprised and at the same time, it annoyed her greatly due to the fact that her "ideal" name is messed up once again. Knowing her antics, she doesn't even want to hurt Kouichi in anyway because her Fallen Angel persona is just a "roleplay" for herself that she doesn't get stressed in any way. She frowned, now; not in her "Yohane" personality.

"Oi~! I'm sure that I don't harm a guy like Kouichi-kun at all and I just want to do a roleplay with someone aside from Ruby-chan and Zuramaru!"

"That's his thoughts Yoshiko-chan. For normal people, it's just an act. But for people like Kou-kun, it's bullying. People with autism are very sensitive when it comes to jokes or roleplay's like that. Next time we shou-" Before she can explain more about this topic, her phone rang as it's actually a μ's song while she give a hand signal to wait for a moment, stepping back and picked up. The called ID says: Hatsumei Nii-san.

She would answer the phone, still in her sassy tone to which her classmates only observed her while Yoshiko, her curiosity about Kouichi gets through her head because what mystery lies within about the special child, despite that they are now newly friends. Finally, Miya answered the call of her brother.

"Hatsu-nii~!" She greeted him with such joy before reverting back to her normal voice, "What's up? Why did you call me for?"

"Damn it Kouichi," He cursed, hinting that he's worried about his friend for who knows what people would do to him, "He's not in school."

"EHHHHH!? It's almost night Nii-san! Do you have any hints where he goes often after school?!"

"I don't even know why he'd left on his own without asking permission to me, Hinata or Matsu. What's even worse, he left without saying goodbye...!"

"His parents will be worried that their son might leave without a word. Tell Matsu-nii-chan about this and I need help for this case. See ya!" She hanged up the call and puts it to her bag. The girls were surprised of what they just heard. After all, sometimes, he doesn't act like his age at all and acts more like a frustrated little boy. The three girls were surprised and didn't know what to react in this situation. Until...

"Uhhhhhhhh...Wh-Wh-Who... WHO IS THAT!?" That ear piercing shriek came from the short girl Ruby whose face is pale and with a funny facial reaction. The girl's reaction is just they are covering their ears to avoid being deaf. When the noise subsides, they sighed in relief.

"Calm down Ruby-chan," Hanamaru tries to calm the pale faced Ruby because all this time, she haven't heard of an actual male teen voice. She pats her head and smiles warmly, to make her middle school friend not nervous as ever, "Those people might want to find Satomi-kun as of late zura."

Yoshiko, still normal due to the fact that this is a serious issue that an autistic boy might be "missing" and probably being picked by bad people.

"Miya-chan, that was your brother right?"

"Yeah," She answered, "He's worried about what would happen to Kou-kun if he's alone."

"Wait... Why are you calling him as "Kou-kun"? Are you two that close?" Yoshiko began to raise an eyebrow since they heard her always referring Kouichi as "Kou-kun". She wasn't jealous, she's curious.

"I've known Kou... I mean Satomi-kun for a long time since my brother named Hatsumei Igarashi or what I called him as either Hatsu-nii or in my phonebook as Hatsumei-nii-san want to become his friend."

Hanamaru glanced at the sight of Miya and Yoshiko, talking about Kouichi's life with Hatsumei. It would be weird for someone who talks about their personal. But for a girl like Miya, she believes that the trio first years of Aqours won't tell this to everyone and she considered them as good friends ever since they were classmates. The bookworm feels that this boy is like an essay, read him more and you'll understan, while explaining the whole thing without any baised point of view. As for Ruby, it might take awhile for her to overcome her nervousness towards men in general, aside her father. She gulped that possibly, she'll be giving a scolding by Dia if she is coming home late, along with Hanamaru and Yoshiko in their respective families.

* * *

 **Yamaha Piano Factory (Hanamatsu, Shizuoka)**

After an hour of traveling alone, despite the feeling is too scary I went to the place where the director of that piano factory is a very good friend of my mother. There was no Hatsumei-san or my family guiding me here. Gulping, I walked in a shaky manner because I'm just being impatient or the fact that I don't want to be seen by those mean people who'll bully me. Why am I here? Maybe the director understood about my mother talks about me and Shirayuki-nee when we were kids I back then. As I went into the entrance gate, the security guard stared at me in a very cold manner as I glanced away, whimpering that he might hurt me.

"State your business boy."

"Uhhhhhhh... Ummmmmm..."

"I said... What's your purpose of coming here?"

"Mmmmmmmm... Playing piano?"

The guard gave me a very tense, deadly glare because he thinks that I'm joking around. I crouched, lowering my head as I began to whimper and that makes the guard to cock his head back, and the other one had a skeptical look as he raised an eyebrow and wondering if I was plain crazy due to emotional changes. Actually, I was actually whimpering that be hurting me and before they are gonna toss me out of the road like I'm just getting in the way or just being a nuisance, one man who worked in this factory for a long time and knows my mother. He's... Reprimanding them?

"Stop, that kid's mother is a good friend of the director. Don't hurt this special child, please."

"Ayane Satomi!? The director whom he's proudly talking about a great female pianist in the past?!" They were alarmed that they know my mothers name, Ayane Satomi, a pianist turned psychologist who helped the disabled after I was born in this world. She loves classical greats such as Chopin, Bach, Liszt, Beethoven, Shubert, Offenbach, Saint-Saens. Those are classic samples and she's also one of the promoters of the brand back then. They stepped back and bowed in apology as I got up, dusting my uniform out and looking at the guards, who are ashamed of the misunderstanding. But I bowed in return and smiled to them.

"We're so sorry Satomi-san! We hope that you'll apologize our you!"

"It's okay. I'm here for practice," I don't want to feel the remorse on my heart, smiling at them before I went to that worker and I finally entered my passion, playing the piano. Ever since I was a kid, I love to hear classical music, ever since my mother was pregnant, carrying me as her child and hearing the keyboards dancing was like music to the soul. I would always bring my piano book on my bag, without letting anyone know, despite Hatsumei-san knows my likes of music.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

As the first years and Miya arrived to what Kouichi told Hatsu about the Yamaha Piano Factory, where the company build the well known pianos in the world and the finished ones were prepared to be displayed public. However, maybe Hatsumei gave his sister some instructions so that the two brothers might know what he's doing. That's place is located at Hanamatsu, Shizuoka which is the southern part of the prefecture. Yoshiko, Hanamaru, Ruby and Miya were amazed that the place is very big as they are trying to go to the entrance gate with the guards, guarding despite that it's getting late. When they are arrived, they are blocked in the way.

"Workers and employees are allowed to enter the factory."

"Eh? Have you seen the boy name Kouichi Satomi?" Miya asked, crossing her arms.

"He went home because he wasn't allowed to enter the place. His mother already picked him up at school."

"Excuse me?" Hanamaru raised her hand, with the guards glancing at the brown haired moe girl before lowering her hand down, "Is it true that he didn't enter this place?"

"Yes that's true. Why are you girls asking questions?"

"We are wondering if he has gone missing. Have you seen him here? " Yoshiko asked in a normal manner.

"Like we said, we don't even know this boy that much and he's not even here," The other guard gritted his teeth in annoyance.

While Ruby can't get into the conversation and she's just listening to her friend, might be starting an argument against the guards. A man, whom he thinks that the girls might want to buy a brand new piano. He looks at the girls with a smile and greets them.

"Welcome girls! Are you gonna tell your parents to buy a new piano?"

"Yeah~" Miya replied in a sheepish manner, joining her legs like a nervous schoolgirl as she looks at the guy, "We wanted to enter the place to see the piano there and then, we would possibly tell our parents about it."

"Of course! Right this way ladies~"

As they finally entered, the place is filled with beautiful kinds of piano and their oak wood luster wowed the girls that, the trio thinks that this is Riko's world as stated by Chika before. They appreciate the sights of the store, before they can hear a complex sounding coming from some room. When they were eavesdropping, the girls awed to see Kouichi, very focused on playing the piece and how did he get in here was a mystery for them. Anyone can enter, unless there is a guardian accompanying you or you're a professional/known pianist. After he's playing Danse Macabre (Franz Liszt version) Op. 40 by Camille Saint-Saens, He's currently playing Revolutionary Etude Op. 10 No. 12 by Frédéric Chopin and they are taken back, mainly Yoshiko and Hanamaru because he's smiling and his facial expressions were different than an autistic person. Miya knows this as she smiled only and nodded in impression.

 _'Satomi-kun... He's very different and he's more serious zura... I feel that he's giving his all.', 'How did he... This human is no ordinary human being, for he is a dedicated young man. He really wants to be a pianist!'_

When Ruby finally a bit recovered from the nervousness, she glanced at bit and her eyes widened that she sees a different side of Kouichi, _'I've seen... Someone playing the piano who's not Riko-chan for the first time... Kou-san is talented...'_

* * *

 **I forgot when Hinata's birthday is. Here we go:**

 **Hinata: September 6**

 **Its finished and here are the Igarashi twins OC sheet, both were belonged to Hong Cong:**

 **Name: Miya Igarashi (宮 五十嵐: Three Arrows in Fifty Storms)**  
 **Age: 15**  
 **Blood Type: A+**  
 **Height: 160 cm**  
 **Weight: 129 lbs**  
 **Body Measurements (Women only): B86, W56, H86**  
 **Appearance: Light brown hair styled in twin tails, the edges of the tails and some of her bangs dyed in neon pink and green, light blue eyes, and a curvy body for a first year.**  
 **Favorite food: Almond macaroons**  
 **Least favorite (food): Anything sour**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Ayano Yamamoto (Sonico of Super Sonico, Nae Tennoji of Steins;Gate)/ Christine Marie Cabanos (Madoka Kanemi of Puella Magi Madoka, Mako Makonshoku of Kill la Kill)**  
 **Personality: A sweet, eccentric, and slightly sassy girl with a love for art, particularly painting. Considers herself the sweet heart in terms of kindness between her brothers.**

 **Birthday: August 4**

 **Name: Matsuda Igarashi (松田 五十嵐: Pine Tree Rice Parry in Fifty Storms)**  
 **Age: 15**  
 **Blood Type: A+**  
 **Height: 160 cm**  
 **Weight: 147 lbs**  
 **Body Measurements (Women only): -**  
 **Appearance: Light brown hair kept short, light blue eyes, a very lean body from years of karate, and usually a big grin adorning his face.**  
 **Favorite food: Spicy chicken**  
 **Least favorite (food): Ultra sugary food or anything that is too fatty**  
 **Ideal Seiyuu/English VA: Furukawa Makoto (Saitama of One Punch Man, Banri Tara of Golden Time)/Johnny Young Bosch (Orihara Izaya of Durarara!, Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach)**  
 **Personality: A young man who has plenty of ambition in his goals, and a practitioner of Karate. He's got a good amount of confidence in himself and enjoys training, reading, and Messing or trolling people he doesn't like. Surprisingly, he has a good singing voice to those who don't know him.**

 **Birthday: August 4**

 **A/N: Finally, its done. Now that they have discovered that Kouichi is a pianist and was amazed that he's different than when they encountered him in the convenience store. Since the Igarashi twins does knows about the autistic pianist in the past, I'll explain in the later run of the story. They have now been introduced. Knowing this, I've giving a ton of research on real life stuff and giving the story the slow development and such. Have a nice new year everyone! :). See you next time in chapter 5.**


End file.
